


帕梦：Over-Possessive

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 帕拉德囚禁了永梦
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Parad
Kudos: 9





	帕梦：Over-Possessive

“帕拉德…”声音从喉咙肌肉表面擦过，带出来的空气被震动波及在上方，显得干涩到发痒。呼唤被磨得跑了调，害得永梦费力的从腹部挤出力气清清嗓子，弄的整个后背都绷紧酸痛，“帕拉德。”  
他靠在床铺挨墙的那个墙角，蜷缩起双膝，将整个侧身同膝盖一齐歪在冰凉的壁面上。里侧的手摊在腿和肚子中间，外侧的胳膊垂向被他压得走形的枕头。  
永梦身上穿着他经常穿的T恤，虽然干净，却因为反复清洗而边缘被磨损。他穿着一条牛仔裤，深蓝被洗得比原本的要浅，裤腿已经脱线到不平整。  
他维持这个姿势很久了，抵在墙上的额头生疼，脖子酸楚，体温被吸收后冷到僵住。他不清楚自己为什么要维持这个姿势，但移动开的话他也不知道该换成什么姿势。  
“我知道你在，帕拉德。”未能得到快速回应，持续处于疲倦状态的永梦被精神压迫，口吻冲了起来。他双手不安的抓着衣服和枕头，贴近身子作出防御的动作，“你在我身体里，对吧！”  
话音刚落，数据化的波动从他身体中溢出，红与蓝的光瞬间聚集到永梦身前，随后实体化出了他自己的Bugster。黑色卷发的青年外表，嘴角挂着兴奋不已的笑容，双眼在对视上的瞬间便已经探身逼近墙角中的人。  
现在永梦被帕拉德囚禁起来已经有很长一段时间，因为帕拉德不允许他去关注和陪伴其他人类。以前永梦不停抗拒，拒绝帕拉德纠缠的要求，从不和他进行游戏。因为Bugster是威胁人类的，永梦从而坚持站在对立面，从不配合他。  
帕拉德不允许自己的人被带走，不允许永梦离开他去其他地方。所以他最终占据了永梦身体，擅自将他带走。当永梦醒来时，不知道自己被关在了什么地方，但知道这里废弃到没人回来。一直以来没有手机，也没有人成功找到过他。  
帕拉德一直和他在一起，不管是出现时，还是留在他体内。即使帕拉德偶尔消失，永梦觉得对方或许在什么地方正注视着他的一举一动。  
帕拉德控制着他，不允许他死，也不允许他逃。只要他逃走，帕拉德就会轻易占据身体将他带回，永梦甚至还没摸清过这栋废弃楼房的全貌。而他在被不知时间的囚期间时，崩溃感的确蛊惑他自杀或者绝食，可帕拉德都轻易阻止，甚至控制他去吃饭维生。  
被控制的滋味并不好受，永梦却无法反抗。他只能一次次失败，从没成功。对方掌握了一切，甚至在他起初拒绝配合生存时，帕拉德都强行要求他进行身体清洁，进食和睡眠，来完成人类生存的需求。  
永梦逐渐放弃了逃离。他原本不是一个会放弃的人，但此时过于累。可永梦并不承认自己绝望，而是一而再再而三的告诉自己去了解帕拉德这个存在，并且试图让自己找到机会，但意识的剥削太过严重。  
逐渐的他注意到，自己的关注点不知何时变成寻找帕拉德的身影，思考帕拉德下面要对他做什么，思考他们相处的日子要怎么持续…  
此时面对帕拉德直接的靠近，永梦原本的姿势被打破，双腿分开将身子尽可能往墙根推去。立马他就发现腿间得空空间被这个Bugster占据，视野笼罩在阴影之下。  
“你终于无聊了吗？”帕拉德抬手拍在永梦头旁的墙上，跪起的身子凑的很近，迫使对方直视自己的双眼。帕拉德不会时刻都控制永梦的身体，偶尔他也需要休息一下，尤其是在昨晚让永梦在他身下高潮了4次后。  
不过帕拉德总能感觉到永梦的状态，比如刚才他就数了数这个人到底靠着墙发呆了多久。好在永梦先叫了他，要不然帕拉德可能会耐不住的去做些别的事情。  
“你愿意和我玩了吗？”  
“没有，”永梦果断的回绝对方，嗓音在沙哑下变得比往日更低沉。  
就和这么多日来的反应一样，帕拉德从不掩饰自己的不悦和不满。他露骨的表现出生气，露骨的说出只想说的话，因为这些都是给永梦说的，他只在意永梦的答案与反应。  
在被拒绝后，失望和懊恼如同要实体化似的冲入空气，但还不强烈。帕拉德只是奇怪为何永梦还会拒绝，且微微放缓嘴角的弧度，却并未将其接受。  
但很快的，帕拉德似乎又想到了其他事情，从而恢复起精神。他展露出的笑容同刚才单纯期待的样子不同，这次带满挑逗，眼神炙热。他另只手抓住永梦的腰绕去后方，将自己的宿主托起送想］向怀前，喘出低语，“还是你想继续玩这个？”  
“额——不要！”被对方碰到腰，昨夜的快感复苏，永梦浑身条件反射似的发软，腰一沉彻底落入对方有力的掌心中。一股电流般的欲望在小腹内旋转，溜入下方，热浪升起同时又从后方渗出，抽搐着大腿沾湿底裤。  
没想到会习惯到身体自己其反应，永梦吓得够呛，瞬间抬起两条胳膊挡在身前，撞击向帕拉德的胸口。但这并未让帕拉德有丝毫退缩，反而为他反应产生兴趣，从而压着那双手臂凑得更近。  
今早醒来后的永梦查看过自己昨晚留下的情况，他的腰扭伤，胯上带有分不清是力度关系还是磕到的淤青。他的双腿间除了一阵阵收紧的异样感，还有昨晚被撑裂得疼痛，这也是他几乎不太动的原因。  
发觉永梦痛到，帕拉德立马放轻力度。但他的手没挪开，而是将对方松开让其软回墙角，手心转而一次次隔着衣服抚摸着那昨夜被自己亲吻无数的侧腰。永梦的衣服下布满帕拉德标下的痕迹，旧的叠加上新的，虽不频繁却很难消除掉。  
“都是永梦你不好啊，明明昨晚玩得那么享受，你却开始还要故意反抗我。我可什么暴力的事都没做，你自己害自己受伤怎么行？”帕拉德这话半是关心，半是抱怨，因为受伤的话就无法立马进行下一次了。  
帕拉德享受和永梦的结合，不管是Bugster方式的，还是人类方式的，只要是和永梦一起并得到回应，帕拉德就会很满足。  
回想昨晚，的确帕拉德什么出格的事情也没做。除了最初开始性行为的是帕拉德擅自的，但对方学着人类样子好好进行了扩张，并且力度刚好。是永梦自己进行的反抗，弄伤了下面，痛的死去活来。  
但不知道后来怎么回事，永梦开始永无止境的从帕拉德那里摄取到快感，就好似他们契合得如此完美。最终疼痛化作快感，永梦彻底陷入进去迎合上前，最终意识不清醒下昏睡过去。  
作为Bugster，数据组成的造型不过也是设计而成。他们不具备人类的生理器官，所以也不会像人类那样射精。帕拉德不容易累，他全程都沉浸在单方强烈的享受中，欣赏着永梦的反应，直到永梦单方面被榨干。做爱成为了帕拉德的兴趣，他爱上永梦那时候的主动，那时候的眼神，还有身为Bugster体验到的特殊快感，所以他会为此不停的陪着永梦做下去。  
“受伤了，所以不做，”永梦从牙缝里挤出话，压低的放音包含怒气和坚定的抗议。等来的目光透过额前的黑色刘海，被隐约折射出暗淡的光。之前抵在帕拉德胸口前德手已经换了姿势，并揪着Bugster的衣服尝试发出些许威胁，可惜这对帕拉德不管用。  
帕拉德的笑容彻底消失，第二个提议也被否决。他喜欢公平的竞争，彼此使出全力，相互回应。所以面对永梦毫无干劲和意愿的否决，帕拉德满腹懊恼。到底如何让对方和自己互动，这成为帕拉德没日都在寻找的事。  
“我想出去，”沉默插入几秒后，就在帕拉德的手转而揪住永梦的领子时，永梦突然开了口。声音不高不低，被嗓音压得有些不清晰，但还是让帕拉德捕捉到。  
“出去？”  
“我要出去走走，活动，呼吸外界的空气。”永梦甩出自己的要求，从而分离的拒绝和对方互动。“这人类身体的需要！”  
“人类，人类！”帕拉德不耐烦的翻了个白眼，撅起的嘴明显在内部咬住牙压下心情。他必须要为人类的肉体作出对策，这些都是永梦平日牵制他的事情，而帕拉德并不想让永梦因其他原因受伤。“人类真是麻烦的生物。”不管是必须要吃饭，必须要洗澡。还有需要出去活动，需要睡觉，以及做爱这种事不能长时间频繁持续，“昨天不是才出去了吗？”  
“但是你占据了我的身体！我根本没走——”  
“这种事怎么都无所谓吧？！”帕拉德抬高声音盖过永梦，一副讲道理却不被理解的表情，皱起眉头瞪向永梦，“反正只要让这个身体活动和吸收空气就好了吧？即使我占据，还是你的身体么。该做的都做了，还有什么必要！”  
永梦无话可说，但憋的脸都泛红。只要他要求出去，一般帕拉德都不拒绝。可每次帕拉德都会霸占他身体的掌控权，从而带他走去走一圈就回来，永梦根本不知道去哪里，当他恢复意识睁开眼便已经回到这个房间。  
后来永梦抗议起来，帕拉德会达到目的地后分离出永梦身体，让永梦在有限的范围内活动。当然永梦想走哪就走哪，直视帕拉德也会时刻跟着，缠着他要求继续认真和自己玩。  
一直以来，永梦都无法认出他们去的地方是哪，偏僻且荒无人烟。起先永梦怀疑他们是不是走了很远，但他的腿并不累。再后来永梦开始相信，帕拉德真的把他带去了偏僻的地方。  
同样的，永梦也不知道他们的食物从何而来，或者从什么地方用哪来的钱买的。他觉得Bugster一定对人们做了什么，但他消息已被隔绝，同时帕拉德这个身为领头Bugster，可以让同类运来食物。  
这些已经不再是永梦思考的事情。他意识到自己无法离开帕拉德身边半步。  
“那么出去回来后，就可以陪我玩了吗？”帕拉德逼问对方，双手转而抓住永梦肩膀，把青年固定在自己身前。“你知道你不能离开我的吧，永梦？”帕拉德的声音一字一句传入永梦耳中。“我是从你愿望里诞生的，你想要的存在就是我。现在我来陪你了，永梦，为什么还不和我玩呢！”  
这件事他们已经说过很多次，永梦现在也无话可说。他已经承认对方是从自己身体里诞生的Bugster，可这事实实在是太过沉重，令他无法从另一个角度细数自己度过的这么多年。  
“我不会和你玩的，帕拉德。”永梦给出一如既往的回答，却时时刻刻都会激起帕拉德的情绪。即使如此，永梦也不想示弱，他并不会以此要求配合帕拉德，完成他们消灭人类的游戏。  
听到这话，帕拉德双眸眯起，透出耐不住和急躁。但他从来都是冷静的人，并未有丝毫慌乱，反而寻找永梦的弱点并快速抬手抓住对方的腰。力度不大，却恰到好处的让永梦立马闭眼浑身颤抖。  
永梦呼吸被波动急速，但他依旧努力试图挣脱身。帕拉德没给他机会，而是低头咬住他的脖子，叠加到昨晚亲吻多次的地方。帕拉德立马就听见永梦的呻吟，而他被抓着的衣领也因永梦的无力而松开。  
“似乎只有这个游戏你很愿意玩呢，每次都很享受——”  
“不是！”  
帕拉德好笑的在对方耳边揭穿那没底气的谎言，毕竟身体的生理反应无法轻易拒绝，永梦是在没有理由反驳。“你只有在这里才那么主动的看着我。你只能想着我，永梦。你是我的，也只有我是你的。”  
永梦无法继续听下去这些词语，他奋力扭动身子却发觉推不开。最终头脑一热，他侧身顺着墙向外侧歪着倒去，从而试图顺着墙根从双上挣脱开。  
但这种行动不便的行为只会连累到他，而永梦的大脑根本没有理智的思考。只见帕拉德抓住他的腿后退，将永梦摊开强制被拉到了床中央。紧接着永梦刚要起身，下身的伤口就让他哼出声。  
不过他没顾及那么多，而是挺起还酸痛的腰让上身用力撑起。不过相比现在不在状态的他，帕拉德要有利很多。只见Bugster顺势就往前压上，将永梦重新囚禁于身下。  
“帕拉德，我下面——”  
“那么你就不要乱动吗，就不易受伤了。”帕拉德拒绝任何借口，他不喜欢永梦有借口。永梦的性格本来就不会找借口，而下面受伤也是事实，但帕拉德不会让永梦逃走。  
他们是连在一起的，一体，一心。  
不管到哪，都会在一起。只是帕拉德不想继续不被发现的注视永梦，而是希望永梦看着他。  
只看着他。  
裤子被熟练剥下，借着帕拉德从他脚上扯掉裤子同时，永梦拼命往后躲去。他的头不小心撞到了墙壁，吃痛的时候就被帕拉德手疾眼快的逮住，再度被抓了回来。  
双腿被分开，帕拉德一把握住永梦的分身，这令人类青年顿时叫出，要失去了反抗的力气。一切发发生得毫无选择权，憋屈的内心使永梦眼眶发酸，鼻翼痛楚。  
疼痛和疲倦同时袭卷。昨夜的运动量让他承受不住，从而不会轻易哭的他却感到胜利泪水被对方抚摸的感觉带了出来。  
分身的抚摸和套弄如今已经相当娴熟，帕拉德越来越会给永梦找到感觉。此时这位Bugster露出满足的笑容，眼神深沉的投射过去，将永梦动作的一丝一毫统统收入眼底。宛如测探和期待，他拇指几次擦过前段小洞，迫使永梦扭动腰部叫出。  
其实永梦也很明白，他现在很舒服。他和帕拉德是一体的，他的敏感点帕拉德都知道，他招架不住的撩拨方式帕拉德也都懂。自己毫无还手之力，只要不自己胡乱反抗就不会受伤，帕拉德根本就没打算让自己在做爱里受伤。  
直到帕拉德的手探入后方，疼痛让永梦瞬间叫了出来，抬手抓住了头顶压着的枕头。“别碰…”他不自觉的低语，可帕拉德不可能停止。不过他能察觉到，帕拉德并未鲁莽行事，而是很轻的避开了红肿的地方。  
永梦借机喘了几口气调整呼吸，睁眼蒙眬的眼看过去。帕拉德正锁着眉头，耐心的寻找进入的方式，不打算直接去弄破伤口。这个画面刻印在永梦脑中，不知道怎么他身子扭动的动作也完全静止下去。看准了时机，帕拉德缓缓的探入手指，很轻很轻的钻入深处。永梦的内部进入不再有过多困难，即使疼痛让青年呻吟不断，却没费很大力气。  
“这就对了，永梦，”帕拉德低头吻过永梦的肚脐。这也是敏感点之一，算是赞赏。“跟着我的节奏，享受游戏不就好了吗？这个事就是要两人一起配合啊，不是也和我们很般配吗？”  
答不出话的永梦张开口寻觅空气，却单单发出细微的呜咽。房间因为空气不流通，被各种气味布满，昨夜的味道似乎也掺杂其中，无法分辨。单这些味道不知何时变得明显，或者说永梦此时的感官格外敏感，让他感觉到了帕拉德在自己身上营造出的另一个氛围。  
想不到帕拉德的动作轻到令永梦吃惊，似乎只要是满足的事情，帕拉德的耐心都很好。一切都是享受的过程，他可以摸索永梦的全部。可即使如此，不管怎么样伤口还是疼痛，永梦单方面发出呻吟。  
伸出寻求借力的手，永梦被拉德握住。  
扩张完毕的Bugster抽出手指，也放弃爱抚分身。而是往上挪去，开始将自己的占有欲彻底化作痕迹，一次次标记在永梦身上。强烈的亲吻快速而猛烈，逐渐蔓延覆盖上全身。  
不是第一次，却还是令永梦不停喘息着陷入其中，“帕拉德——啊…”永梦自己都没意识到叫出了对方的名字。  
帕拉德笑了起来，满足的啃咬上人类宿主的双唇，让他们彼此合二为一的地方遍布全部位置。  
每个痕迹都是帕拉德的权利，是他的所属，他的东西。  
在进入时，永梦痛到眼泪出来，却没继续闹出声。因为帕拉德再不停的安抚他，这是个不自觉的行为。就好似永梦内心寻求这个所以帕拉德做了，而或者为了进行下去让永梦进入状态，而帕拉德作为理所当然的事而行动的。总是句这样，吻和爱抚一个一个不间断。  
直到吞下全部，帕拉德才停下动作。此时永梦几乎大脑放空，软倒在帕拉德怀下，努力适应着。  
帕拉德没有急着动，而是用手擦掉永梦眼角的湿痕，玩味的观察永梦肉体的反应。见人类青年顺着感觉睁开眼，帕拉德深邃满是欲望的视线迎上去，低下头遮去灯光，霸占了永梦整个视野。  
这双眼里，只能有自己。帕拉德笑着看着自己的倒影映在永梦湿润的双瞳中，眨眼让折射同心跳似的闪动。  
“你是我的，永梦。你和我是一体的。”  
这些都来自你。  
最终结合的肉体欲望，从舒适到渴求，从享受到满足…其实都是你传达出来的啊，永梦。  
而我将掌控你全部的来源。


End file.
